


Taunting

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [84]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, interrogations, that thing with the screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: To reproach in a sarcastic, insulting, or jeering manner; mock.





	Taunting

Jake has only been banned a few times from the interrogation rooms. His crimes include taunting the suspects and/or getting his guitar and screaming at the suspects.

It never works, but he tries. Usually, Amy or Terry force him out, often succeeding in getting the information. Sometimes Rosa kicks him out, she always gets the information they’re looking for. Always.

Boyle has only ever gotten Jake to leave the interrogation room once to try his luck at convincing the perp to confess. Not only did it not go well, the perp actually laughed at Boyle and requested Jake back.

**Author's Note:**

> I like B99. It's a shame I don't watch it more.


End file.
